Touch
by Nyuu D
Summary: Como é terrível amar algo que pode ser tocado pela morte... :: SasuNaruSasu :: Drama, Angst, Family, Spiritual. :: Sasuke e seus dois filhos adotivos falam sobre Naruto... O outro papai. :: Capítulo final online. :: Fic com certeza melhor que o summary xD
1. Capítulo 1

Essa fic terá apenas dois capítulos e eu postar o próximo vai depender das suas reviews. Se eu sentir que o pessoal gostou, vou postá-lo, ok? :) Então review me please. E divirta-se! E não se esqueça que o Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto.

* * *

**How terrible it is to love something that death can touch.**

a SasuNaruSasu fanfic.

* * *

- Já cheguei – exclamou o moreno ao entrar dentro de casa. Uma casa não muito grande, é verdade, mas não era nada mais nada menos do que ele precisava para dividir com as duas pessoas que lhe faziam companhia todos os dias. Estava cansado e com diversos machucados, a pele sensível rasgada nos braços e sangue escorria pelo rosto ao que ele arrancava a máscara ANBU do rosto e atirava na mesa de centro da sala, revelando os olhos cor de ônix e os lábios curvados numa expressão séria, como fazia todos os dias.

- Otoosama! – trotou uma minúscula criança de cerca de cinco anos até o Uchiha, que lhe forçou um pequeno sorriso. Não por não ter afeto, porque seria mentira, mas por estar demasiado cansado para imaginar-se brincando com tal. – Otoosama... Você está tão machucado!

- Mikoto – ele se agachou diante da pequena menina e passou a mão em seus cabelos louro arruivados. Definitivamente não seguia a linha Uchiha, embora tivesse o nome da falecida mãe dele. – Eu voltei de uma missão, tivemos que lutar muito, acabei me ferindo... Mas a médica já cuidou das feridas mais graves, então eu estou bem, ok? – Ele assanhou os cabelos espetados da criança que fez um biquinho. – Onde está seu irmão?

- Humm... Eu vi ele na cozinha. – Mikoto afastou-se do Uchiha e foi até o outro cômodo quase na velocidade da luz. Ele sentou-se no sofá da sala e pôs o pé pra cima da mesa de centro e quase acertou a sua máscara ANBU e seria a terceira vez se o fizesse agora. Das últimas duas vezes, ele esmagou a máscara com os pés. Relaxou os ombros e manchou o sofá com o pouco sangue úmido que restava nas crostas de sangue seco que estavam espalhados pelo seu corpo e soltou os botões do uniforme. Ouviu a voz da pequena Mikoto na cozinha e uma voz masculina falava com ela.

- Mikoto! Você vai se machucar – dizia a voz, e a menina ria como uma boba e uns barulhos metálicos invadiam os ouvidos de Sasuke. Até pensou em levantar, mas seria demasiado cansativo. Outrora teria alguém para interromper a confusão, mas agora era só ele, e a cada dia que passava, Sasuke sentia-se mais incapaz de se virar sozinho com aqueles dois. – IMOUTO! – Exclamou a voz por fim e a menina derrubou uma última coisa na cozinha e houve um momento de silêncio.

Em seguida, um garoto de cabelos loiros apareceu pela porta da cozinha e ele devia ter uns 12 anos. – Otoosan – ele cumprimentou, jogando uma toalha de louça nos ombros. O rapaz era alto, magro e tinha imensos olhos azul céu. Mikoto apareceu atrás dele, agarrando-lhe a calça e escondendo o corpo todo atrás das pernas do menino. – Gomen. O jantar está ficando pronto, já – o garoto ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ele não era um ninja. Muito menos Mikoto. – Otoosan. Você deveria tomar um banho.

- Tudo bem, Minato. – Sasuke suspirou. – Eu vou fazer isso. Não precisa se apressar. – E levantou do sofá, arrastando os pés até o corredor do quarto. Entrando ali, ele sentiu aquele cheiro amadeirado que insistia em impregnar cada canto do cômodo. Aquele cheiro que ele conhecia tão bem... Que ele tanto gostava, mas que ultimamente estava ficando difícil demais sentir. Era como se... Se a pessoa ainda estivesse ali, em algum lugar, olhando por ele. Cuidando dele. Mas Sasuke não podia vê-lo. E era isso que doía. A saudade. A dor... A solidão. Que por mais que seus dois filhos adotivos pudessem preencher, de certa forma, ainda faltava. E muito.

Sasuke tomou um banho, vestiu uma camisa branca com um minúsculo símbolo Uchiha na gola, nas costas, e uma calça azul qualquer. Caminhou descalço até a cozinha e Minato e Mikoto estavam sentados na mesa. Mikoto batucava com os hashis no pote de sopa e Minato se balançava para frente e para trás na cadeira, que estava apoiada apenas em duas pernas e era sustentada pelos pés do loiro que ficavam sobre a mesa. Assim que Sasuke entrou, ele baixou as pernas e jogou o caderno em que escrevia qualquer coisa da lição de matemática do dia e sentou-se corretamente. – Gomena.

- Hai, hai – Sasuke sentou-se à mesa e só então Minato pegou nos hashis e um coro de "itadakimasu" saiu das bocas dos três. O garoto havia feito uma sopa de vegetais. Sasuke já estava limpo e com alguns curativos pelos braços expostos. Ele levou uns pedaços de legumes à boca e aspirou o líquido, provocando um barulho de borbulho irritante. Mikoto sacudiu a mão em cima da sopa e cruzou os braços em cima das coxas, apoiando o rosto na mesa, já que era pequenina.

- Otoosama.

- Hm? – Olhou de esguelha para a menina e baixou o pote de sopa.

- Você nunca falou pra mim da minha okaachan.

Minato bateu o pote com força na mesa, batendo em seguida os hashis no pote de sopa que já estava completamente vazio.

- Não bata as coisas, Minato. – Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha. Sabia que Minato era revoltado pela morte da pessoa que era companheira do Uchiha, e também por não poder falar nada à Mikoto. Doía nele saber que seu filho o culpava por isso. Mas tinha que ser rígido com ele caso quisesse que crescesse adequadamente.

- Com licença. – Minato levantou-se, mas mais do que rápido, Sasuke segurou a mão dele e o forçou a sentar novamente.

- Otoosama... – Resmungou Mikoto.

- Ele também vai ouvir eu falar. – Sasuke encarou o filho e voltou seus olhos ônix para os esmeralda da menina. – Mikoto... Você nunca teve uma okaasan. O que você tinha, era um outro otoosama.

Minato grunhiu algo incompreensível e baixou a cabeça.

- Como assim outro otoosama? Mas você já não é meu otoosama?

- Você sabe que não é minha filha de verdade, não é mesmo?

- Hai, mas ainda assim você é meu Oto-...

- Hai. – Sasuke suspirou. – Você tinha outro. Mas ele... Ele morreu meses depois de você vir para nossa família.

- Pensei que fosse a okaachan que havia morrido.

- Você nunca teve uma okaasan, Mikoto, entenda. A pessoa com quem eu dividia a vida, era um homem.

- Era o papa-san, Mikoto. – Minato disse com a cabeça ainda baixa e Sasuke torceu o nariz. Sempre achava que teria problemas com o garoto no futuro, mas Minato curiosamente, aceitava o fato de ter tido um outro pai desde que entrou para a família quando tinha dois anos.

- Hai. Papa-san. – Disse Sasuke antes de continuar. – Ele era... Era estranhamente semelhante ao Minato, se quer saber, apesar de ele não ser filho legímito nem meu nem dele. Tinha os olhos azuis e cabelos loiros. E três risquinhos bem aqui – ele fez três riscos horizontais imaginários com o dedo indicador na bochecha e um sorriso quase lhe escapou pelos lábios ao lembrar do sorriso dele. – Porque ele era... Diferente. – Achou que não faria sentido algum explicar os fatos para a menina.

- Kawaii! – Mikoto agitou-se na cadeira, ajoelhou-se nela e debruçou-se sobre a mesa. – Conta mais. Como vocês eram?

- Vocês? – Sasuke mexeu na borda do pote de sopa. – Bom... Eu... Eu o amava. – Ele engoliu a saliva reunida no canto da boca e encarou a pequena. – Ele costumava me abraçar todas as noites antes de dormir. E sempre ficava no quarto do Minato até ele dormir porque tinha medo do escuro... – Sasuke olhou de esguelha para o garoto, que torceu os lábios. – Quando éramos mais novos, vivíamos brigando. Passamos a conviver melhor quando nos unimos num time. Éramos rivais, entende? Ele sempre tentava buscar meu reconhecimento, e eu querendo superá-lo.

- Ele também era um ninja?

- É. E um dos melhores. – Mikoto sorriu ao ouvir essa firmação. – Mas sinto por ele não ter conseguido realizar o sonho de virar Hokage... Eu soube que Tsunade-sama o indicaria para ser o sucessor. Eu tenho certeza que seria a pessoa mais feliz de todo o mundo – o Uchiha sacudiu a cabeça. – Era um tolo, isso sim. Mas tinha muito mais talento do que eu pensava... Bem... Eu nunca o vi tão feliz quanto nas vezes em que adotamos você e seu irmão – Sasuke assanhou os cabelos de Minato, que sacudiu os ombros e soltou um sorriso que não queria ter soltado. – Ele era... Era a pessoa mais admirada de Konoha e a quem eu sempre amei... Era inevitável não gostar dele. Todo mundo gostava. Até quem dizia que não gostava.

- Então ele era, assim, uma pessoa super especial, né, otoosama?

- Sim. – Sasuke esboçou um pequeno sorriso de canto de lábio, lembrando de como ele apertava suas bochechas fazendo com que Sasuke ficasse extremamente irritado, e de como lhe roubava beijos eventualmente e o esmagava em abraços. Como ele era carinhoso e como o amava acima de tudo... De _tudo._ – Ele me amava. E eu o amava. Nós passamos por dificuldades... – Sasuke mordeu o lábio inferior. – Por causa da aceitação, sabe. Acho que nunca imaginaram que ficaríamos... Juntos. O único que nos apoiou mesmo foi nosso antigo sensei. A nossa companheira de equipe... – Soltou um muxoxo. – Ela deve me odiar até hoje. Mas ela não importa.

- Otoosama – Mikoto já havia esquecido da sopa. – Posso ver uma foto do papa-san? – Ela imitou a forma como Minato havia chamado o falecido e Sasuke sentiu-se muito bem ao ouvi-la falar aquilo. Era como se ele ainda estivesse ali.

- É claro, espere aqui e termine sua comida. – Ele levantou da mesa e foi até seu quarto vasculhar o armário onde guardava um baú forrado de fotos. Não havia uma foto sequer dele na casa toda. Na realidade, não havia foto alguma pela casa. Voltou à cozinha e abriu o baú, pegando a primeira foto da pilha. Era a do time Kakashi. Quando haviam acabado de se unir. Sasuke sentiu uma imensa dor no coração ao ver as expressões tão peculiares. E como eles se encaravam como se sentissem ódio, mas no fundo, ele sabia quais eram os verdadeiros sentimentos ali exibidos.

Mikoto saltou da mesa e correu para o lado do pai, subindo no colo dele. Tomou a foto da mão do homem de 31 anos – que aparentava ter uns 25 – e deu uma boa analisada. – Kawaii, otoosama! – Ela indicou o pai na foto e depois, o homem de cabelos prateados que estava no meio dos dois. – Este é o papa-san?

- Não ouviu o que eu disse, Mikoto? Eu disse que ele era meio parecido com o Minato – Sasuke pôs o dedo em cima do peito do louro na foto. – Este, é seu papa-san. – Engoliu a saliva para, talvez, levar as lágrimas junto.

- Kawaaiiii! – Mikoto agitou-se no colo do pai e sacudiu a foto. – Nee, nee, otoosama, como era o nome do papa-san?

- Uzumaki Naruto. – Sasuke disse após alguns segundos de silêncio. Minato fechou os olhos e levantou-se da cadeira, caminhando até ficar atrás do pai. Ele olhou a foto na mão da irmãzinha e deu um sorriso para a expressão que Naruto fazia. Minato, ao contrário de Mikoto, tinha lembranças de Naruto. Quando ele morreu, Minato tinha sete anos. Sasuke o proibiu de falar de Naruto para a irmã até que fosse a hora apropriada, e bem, aparentemente, era esta.

- Ele era tão lindo, otoosama. – Mikoto pôs-se a revirar o baú e achou uma foto que Sasuke e Naruto haviam tirado juntos, deitados na cama; era um close do rosto dos dois. Sasuke estava segurando o riso e Naruto, visivelmente, gargalhava. Eles tinham quinze anos, nela. – E aqui, do que vocês estavam falando?

Sasuke tomou a foto nas mãos e a olhou, analisando. Não lembrava bem, mas sabia que eles estavam na casa de Sasuke e que haviam passado a primeira noite juntos. Esta lembrança fez Sasuke sorrir mais uma vez. Era provavelmente a primeira ou segunda vez que Mikoto via o pai sorrir sinceramente. – Não lembro bem... Mas a gente estava bem feliz, não é? – O rosto da garota iluminou-se visivelmente e ela vasculhou por mais fotos. Na outra que achou, eram Sasuke, Naruto, e Minato no colo do loiro, com dois anos. Foi o primeiro dia do menino com os dois. Ambos tinham 19. Novos, é verdade, mas Naruto insistira tanto naquilo que Sasuke não pôde dizer não. Ele não sabia dizer não para Naruto, às vezes. Foi a minha melhor escolha de vida, pensou ele olhando para o sorriso no rosto do filho.

- Nii-san! Você era fofo.

- Eu _era?_

- É, agora você é chato e feio.

- Mikoto! – Sasuke a repreendeu quando Minato torceu o lábio e ameaçou xingar. – Respeite seu irmão.

- Era só brincadeirinha. – Ela sorriu. Era incrível como ela tinha uma personalidade tão semelhante à de Naruto. Tão infantil, inocente e adorável.

- Otoosama... – Ela revirou mais umas fotos dos dois juntos, dos dois com Minato já com sete anos e mais umas deles com ela própria, quando ainda era um pequeno bebê de colo, recém-desmamado. – Por que o papa-san morreu? Ele tinha alguma doença? Alguém matou ele?

Sasuke sentiu um bolo estranho no estômago, coisa que não havia sentido sequer uma vez na vida. Não que a cena de Naruto morrendo não fosse algo que lhe assombrava todas as malditas noites em que ele deitava na cama que dividia com ele, sentia aquele cheiro que impregnava a cama, independente de quantas vezes ele lavava o lençol, os travesseiros e até mesmo o colchão. Obviamente, aquele cheiro não estava ali. Era ele que sentia. Ele, e somente ele. Mas falar da morte dele, assim, era difícil. Ainda mais para a pequena filha, tão inocente que sequer entendia porque as pessoas morriam.

Atrás dele, Minato pigarreou.

- É uma história meio longa... – Sasuke apertou o lábio encarando o filho.

- Nós temos tempo – retrucou Minato, cruzando os braços e voltando o corpo à posição ereta, já que ficara o tempo todo curvado para olhar as fotos no baú.

- Certo... – Sasuke mordeu os lábios, contrariado. – Vamos para o meu quarto, então. Assim o Minato não fica sem coluna – ele pôs Mikoto no chão e levantou da cadeira, ouvindo a pequena rir e Minato adiantou-se para juntar as coisas na mesa mas Sasuke fez isso antes dele, pondo-se na frente do rapazinho. – Podem ir. – Sasuke abanou a mão para indicar a porta, e os dois seguiram para fora da cozinha.

Neste momento, um vento gelado invadiu a cozinha e Sasuke fechou os olhos. – Você... – Sussurrou. – Nunca me deixa sozinho, não é mesmo? - Ele sorriu, sincero. Abriu os olhos e o vento desaparecera. Era Naruto, ele sabia. Dizem que lembrar das pessoas as atrai para o mundo ao qual uma vez pertenceram. – Me perdoe... – Resmungou ele, apertando os olhos, que ele não conseguia dominar. Uma lágrima desceu pela sua bochecha e ele esfregou o rosto rapidamente, evitando que alcançasse o final do rosto. Não queria chorar. Não podia chorar. Naruto detestava quando ele chorava, por qualquer motivo, mesmo que as vezes fossem raríssimas. Certa vez, de dor. Certa vez, de medo depois de Naruto voltar muito machucado de uma missão. Outra vez, lembrando de seu irmão mais velho. E Sasuke não iria chorar agora.


	2. Capítulo 2, final

_Segundo e último capítulo... Enjoy :)_

* * *

Sasuke saiu da cozinha depois de lavar o que precisava e quando foi ao seu quarto, Minato estava ajoelhado no colchão e Mikoto estava meio deitada nos travesseiros. Ele seguiu pelo quarto e sentou na borda do colchão, observando a filha revirar as fotos que uma vez estavam organizadas no baú. Ela tirou uma foto de Sasuke com Itachi. Seu irmão mais velho... Ele semicerrou os olhos de leve. Nunca percebera... Mas sua família toda – exceto os dois filhos – se fora. E um deles, pela sua própria mão. Essa solidão era imensurável. Pegou a foto da mão da filha e deu uma boa olhada na imagem. Itachi havia acabado de dar um empurrãozinho na testa de Sasuke como _sempre_ fazia e ela estava ligeiramente marcada. Itachi não sorria, mas olhava o irmão com olhos sorridentes, isso dava para ver. Já Sasuke fazia um bico de descontentamento.

- Otoosama, quem é esse?

Minato cerrou os olhos.

- Nii-san. – Disse Sasuke com uma voz meio incerta. Não chamava Itachi assim há anos. Não sabia porque aquelas palavras escaparam-lhe por entre os lábios, mas foi uma sensação boa.

- Ojisan?! – Mikoto pegou a foto da mão de Sasuke mais uma vez e deu uma boa olhada. – Ele era tão bonito. Parecido com você, otoosama.

Ele tirou a foto da mão de Mikoto e pôs de lado. Não queria ter que falar de Itachi. Falar de Naruto para ela já era dor o suficiente; imagina explicar o fato de ter matado o próprio irmão. Além do mais, não queria que a filha achasse que ele era completamente insano. Era uma história longa e complicada _demais_ para ser explicada agora.

- Mikoto... – Sasuke coçou a cabeça. – Já está na hora de ir dormir. Eu conto a história para você outro dia, ok?

- Demo otoosama! – Mikoto fez um bico. – Você prometeu que ia contar agora!

- Eu vou contar, mas não agora... Por favor, vá dormir, você tem aula amanhã cedo.

- Otoosama – ela choramingou. – Eu posso, pelo menos, ficar com essa foto minha com o papa-san? – E sacudiu uma foto de Naruto com ela no colo, o dedo indicador no queixo da pequena bebê que ria bastante. Sasuke assentiu. – Arigato! Promete que conta amanhã?

- Hai. – Sasuke suspirou. – Agora vá dormir, sim?

- Oyasumi nasai, otoosama! – Mikoto beijou o rosto de Sasuke e saltou da cama, caminhando para fora do quarto depois de dar um beijinho na bochecha do irmão também. Houve um silêncio entre ele e Minato, e o garoto levantou da cama, parando na frente do pai, com a cabeça meio baixa.

- Você devia contar a verdade a ela.

- Qual verdade?!

- QUE VOCÊ DEIXOU O PAPA-SAN MORRER! – Minato exclamou num tom muito mais alto do que deveria e depois, reprimiu-se tapando a própria boca. Os olhos azul céu estavam marejados e Sasuke respirou fundo para não ficar nervoso. Odiava aquela afirmação ridícula que Minato fazia sobre a morte de Naruto. E odiava não poder contar a verdade para ele. Era para o próprio bem dele, afinal. Ou ao menos era o que Sasuke achava...

- Você não sabe de nada, Minato.

- Eu sei que o papa-san não está mais aqui porque _você _não salvou ele.

- Minato... – Sasuke lançou ao filho um olhar repreensivo. Estava sério e visivelmente aborrecido com a forma como o garoto falava com ele. – Você não tem o direito de tirar conclusões sobre o que houve naquela tarde... Não tem o _menor_ direito disso. Agora vá deitar, você também tem aula amanhã cedo. E tem que levar sua irmã porque eu tenho que ir a uma missão às cinco, então eu preciso dormir. – Minato deu as costas ao pai e antes que fechasse a porta, a voz de Sasuke irrompeu o quarto mais uma vez. – Minato. – Ele chamou. Minato espiou por cima do ombro. O pai estava deitado na cama, com a cabeça em cima das mãos. Parecia pensar em alguma coisa. – Eu espero que você não me odeie por isso.

Minato não respondeu. Apenas deu um passo para fora do quarto, e fechou atrás de si, deixando o pai sozinho. Sasuke não esperava uma resposta, mas sabia que ele ao menos havia ouvido. Um dia ele ia entender... Ia.

* * *

- MINATO-KUN! MINATO-KUN! – Uma voz feminina invadiu a casa dos Uchiha quando Minato esquentava água para fazer um lámen instantâneo para a irmã jantar. Ele correu para fora da cozinha e deparou-se com uma figura magra e morena, que ele não conhecia, mas que pelo jeito, conhecia ele. – Minato-kun! – A moça aproximou-se. Estava encharcada; chovia muito lá fora, coisa que não era normal, afinal estavam no outono. Minato franziu a testa e deu uns passos para trás quando ela chegou perto. – Meu nome é Ayame. Eu faço parte do time ANBU do seu pai.

- Otoosan? – Minato repentinamente, interessou-se. – O que a senhora está fazendo aqui? Aconteceu alguma coi...

- Hai. Apresse-se e pegue sua irmã, estamos indo agora.

- Mas pra onde?!

- SÓ VÁ. Não tenho tempo para explicar.

- Hai. – Minato adiantou-se e correu para o quarto da irmã; irrompeu a porta e a menina estava deitada na cama, considerando que tinha medo de trovões e estava uma chuva muito forte. – Imouto. Temos que ir. Tem uma moça aqui e...

- Demo nii-san! Eu tenho medo dessa chuva... Eu não quero sair.

- Eu vou estar com você, Mikoto. Eu prometo que nada vai te acontecer. Agora venha, estamos com pressa.

- Obachan? – Mikoto levantou da cama e Minato praticamente arrastou ela, com pressa. Assim que voltou para a sala, Kazume estava extremamente impaciente e virou-se imediatamente quando eles chegaram. – Obachan? O que está acontecendo? Nii-san... – Mikoto agarrou-se à blusa que Minato vestia e ele a pegou no colo.

- Mikoto-chan... – Ayame franziu a testa parecendo infeliz. – Eu sinto muito... Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Na... Nani? – Minato gaguejou. Aquilo não soava coisa boa. _Definitivamente._

- Só apressem-se.

* * *

Eles correram todo o caminho na chuva. Quando chegaram ao seu destino – o Hospital de Konoha – Mikoto estava extremamente assustada e tremia de frio. Minato jogou a jaqueta que estava usando em cima dela e ela cobriu-se, seguindo Ayame que andava a passos rápidos pelos corredores. – Não me diga que... – Minato hesitou em continuar. Não gostava nem de pensar nessa probabilidade. Não... Não seu pai. De novo, não.

Ayame parou em frente a uma das portas e apertou os lábios com firmeza. – Minato-kun. Mikoto-chan. Por favor... Fiquem calmos...

- NÃO TENHO CALMA, EU QUERO VER MEU PAI IMEDIATAMENTE!

A moça apenas ergueu os ombros como se tivesse levado um susto. Assentiu e empurrou a porta do quarto; Sasuke estava deitado na cama e, aparentemente, gravemente ferido. Seu nariz estava ligado a um tubo de oxigênio e um de seus olhos estava tapado. Provavelmente também foi machucado ali. Minato correu até a cama após Ayame fechar a porta e ficar para fora, e agarrou o braço de Sasuke. – OTOOSAN! OTOOSAN! O que... O que... Otoosan...

Mikoto sequer conseguiu aproximar-se.

- Minato... – Sasuke falou com uma voz extremamente rouca e falha. – Onde está... A sua irmã...?

- Mikoto, Mikoto, venha aqui, venha. – Minato agachou-se e chamou Mikoto com as mãos, e a menina aproximou-se lentamente. De repente tudo fazia sentido na cabeça do garoto. A chuva fora de época. O prato que quebrou na cozinha... Era tudo um mau-presságio. Merda. Como ele não havia percebido antes. Assim que Mikoto chegou perto do irmão, ele a pegou no colo rapidamente mas a menina recusou-se a olhar para o pai. Parecia temer a imagem que possivelmente poderia ver. Não era ruim, verdade seja dita, afinal ele não estava sujo ou estourado, mas estava pálido e com o olho tapado e o tampão estava avermelhado nas bordas.

E ele nem queria imaginar o que possivelmente o lençol cobria do corpo do pai.

Sasuke esticou um dos braços com certa dificuldade e pegou o braço da filha, que se assustou à princípio mas olhou para o pai em seguida. – OTOOSAMA! – Ela exclamou escorregando pelos braços de Minato e caindo em cima da cama. Jogou-se sobre o pai e o agarrou com força no pescoço. – Otoosama, o que aconteceu com você, por que você está assim? Otoosama! – Minato a puxou pelos ombros, afinal Sasuke retorcia o rosto de dor por causa do peso que Mikoto exercia sobre seu corpo. Quando eles se afastaram, ele encarou os olhos de esmeralda brilhantes da filha e piscou o olho de leve.

- Mikoto... Eu queria... Contar uma coisa a vocês. – Sasuke olhou os filhos com a pálpebra meio caída e respirou fundo.

- Otoosan, o que aconteceu com você? Por favor...

- Minato, isso não importa agora... Mas eu estou partindo. – Ele afirmou num tom mais ou menos entristecido. – Eu quero... Esclarecer...

- Otoosan, não seja besta, você não está partindo para lugar nenhum, nem devia falar agora, eu...

- Minato. – Sasuke disse com aquela voz mais firme do que o costume. – Me ouça.

- Hai...

- Minato, você sabe que o Naruto faleceu... Praticamente diante dos meus olhos... Mas a sua idéia sobre esse acontecimento, é extremamente equivocada... Eu nunca _deixei_ ele morrer... Ele me obrigou a deixar... – Sasuke interrompeu-se, de repente sentindo um nó na garganta, uma dor aguda horrível e não pôde interromper o pranto. Minato sentiu o coração doer. Jamais vira o pai chorando. _Jamais._ – Se eu não o fizesse... Você... Morreria... Eu quis ajudar ele, eu quis de verdade, mas ele me obrigou a te trazer de volta para Konoha. Você estava ferido, inconsciente... Eu queria... Eu queria tanto...

- Na... Nani...? – Minato gaguejou, pestanejando. Nem conseguia raciocinar direito tentando digerir a informação. Mikoto prestava atenção nas palavras chorosas do pai. – Otoosan...

- Ele se sacrificou pra eu te salvar, Minato... – Sasuke chupou o nariz. Era um fim de tarde que ele, Naruto e Minato voltavam de um passeio qualquer que faziam pela floresta e inimigos os atacaram. Nem Sasuke nem Naruto previram isso, afinal não estavam preocupados com isso em especial... Foi uma luta difícil e longa e Minato foi ferido diversas vezes. Ele tinha uma cicatriz nas costas para comprovar. E eventualmente, Minato estava assustado, machucado e com a respiração falha, e Naruto obrigou Sasuke a levá-lo para Konoha. Não queria saber de desculpas. Dizia que poderia se virar sozinho, mas que Minato precisava de cuidados especiais. E que jamais iria perdoar Sasuke se ele deixasse algo acontecer ao seu filho.

E no mesmo dia, Naruto morreu lutando, mas levou todos os inimigos consigo.

E deixou Sasuke e Minato sozinhos... Sozinhos. Sasuke chorou mais do que jamais havia chorado em sua vida naquela noite.

- Então a culpa foi minha... – Minato resmungou. Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos e escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Não. Não foi... Por isso eu nunca contei a verdade a você. Eu sabia que se culparia. Mas eu não posso ir embora deixando você achar que eu deixei o Naruto morrer... Eu jamais faria isso, Minato... Mas eu tive que te proteger. – Sasuke fechou o olho visível e respirou fundo, engolindo as lágrimas. Respirar estava difícil e os seus batimentos cardíacos não estavam lá os mais regulares. Era só uma questão de tempo... – A culpa foi de quem nos atacou.

- Mas eu insisti para irmos naquela tarde! O papa-san não queria, lembra? – Minato soltou a irmã, que se ajoelhou na cama com a testa ligeiramente franzida. Estava confusa, mas tentava ao máximo prestar atenção. Minato tinha lágrimas nos olhos azul-céu e Sasuke parecia forçar a própria mente para manter-se acordado. Estava muito mais do que claro que o garoto começava a sentir-se extremamente culpado pela morte de Naruto.

- Minato, não se culpe, a culpa não foi sua, o que você poderia ter feito? Estávamos eu, ele e você contra várias outras pessoas e você era apenas um menino... Por favor, eu quero ir com a certeza de que você não vai chorar por culpa.

Minato calou-se. – Você não... De novo não, otoosan!

O garoto segurou a mão do pai e Mikoto se arrastou pela cama, deitando a cabeça sobre o peito de Sasuke e abraçando o que conseguia da cintura dele com gentileza, coisa que não causou dor no Uchiha. Sasuke piscou o olho pesadamente tentando com todas as forças focar a imagem de Minato, mas simplesmente sentia sua mente esvair-se como estivesse prestes a pegar no sono e não conseguisse controlar.

- Eu acho que nunca disse isso... – Sasuke relaxou os músculos. – Mas eu amo vocês.

Minato estremeceu. – Otoosan! OTOOSAN! – O loirinho sacudiu o braço do pai, mas foi em vão; os olhos de Sasuke cerraram-se e o _piiiiii_ da máquina invadiu os ouvidos dos irmãos.

Sasuke se fora.

Mikoto ergueu a cabeça e encarou o rosto encharcado de lágrimas de Minato que, apesar do choro, não fazia um barulho sequer. – Nii-san... O que houve? – Ela encostou o ouvido no peito do pai e olhou para o irmão. – Eu não escuto mais o coração do otoosama bater forte como de costume... – E só nesse momento Minato afogou-se em lágrimas ruidosas.

* * *

**Cinco anos depois**

O vento soprava forte naquele fim de tarde quente. Minato caminhava pelos corredores do cemitério de Konoha e Mikoto vinha alguns passos atrás, de mãos dadas com o irmão. Minato já tinha 17 anos e Mikoto, dez – eles estavam vivendo com Haruno Sakura desde algumas semanas após a morte de Sasuke; ao contrário do que o Uchiha pensava, ela não sentia ódio algum dele. Muito pelo contrário. Mikoto observava o local com seus olhos atentos e Minato apenas encarava o chão, como costumava fazer quando iam àquele local. Era o dia do aniversário (de nascimento) de Sasuke e ele trazia na mão um buquê de girassóis. Quando eles alcançaram o túmulo que Sasuke dividia com Naruto, Minato largou a mão de Mikoto e pôs-se a fazer o processo que fazia sempre; limpar o vaso que ficava preso ao túmulo, encher de água e colocar novas flores.

- Nii-san – Mikoto engatinhou pelo túmulo até parar na frente das fotos deles, uma ao lado da outra, mas separadas. Naruto sorria piscando o olho direito, cobrindo-o com um V nos dedos. Sasuke, por sua vez, estava sério encarando a câmera como se fosse tirar uma foto para algum registro ou algo assim, mas seus olhos brilhavam sorridentes. – Por que o otoosama sempre era tão sério? Ele era assim antes de o papa-san morrer?

- Sim – Minato agachou-se diante de uma torneira para encher o vaso com água. – Papa-san uma vez me contou que o otoosan era muito solitário. Sua família foi toda assassinada, os Uchiha... – O loiro levantou-se e caminhou de volta até o túmulo, separando os girassóis dentro do vaso, e depois jogando ramos verdes para preencher o pouco espaço vazio. – Mesmo depois de eles se conhecerem, ele era muito fechado e só mudou um pouco sua personalidade após alguns anos. E depois que o papa-san morreu... – Minato escorregou o dedo por uma pétala de girassol. – Otoosan passou meses recluso, nem eu conseguia falar com ele direito, mas você era muito pequena para lembrar. Só depois de você dizer suas primeiras palavras é que ele voltou ao... Normal?

Mikoto soltou um "hummm" e saiu de cima do túmulo. Minato esfregou os olhos azul-céu e respirou fundo, sem perceber que Mikoto havia se afastado dele e corria para trás do túmulo.

A menina olhou para cima e tinha a perfeita visão de Naruto e Sasuke e os dois estavam de braços dados, e ambos sorriam para ela. Era como ver os dois com uma luz branca cegante invadindo-lhe os olhos, vindo por trás do corpo dos dois. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas Naruto fez um sinal para que ela se calasse e prontamente, Mikoto obedeceu; ele baixou a mão para encostar no rosto dela, mas a única coisa que Mikoto sentia era uma forte presença espiritual, não um toque. Os olhos da menina pestanejaram.

- Mikoto, vamos indo.

Ela virou o rosto para olhar o irmão e quando voltou para onde Naruto e Sasuke estavam, já não havia mais nada ali.

- Nii-san, o papa-san e o otoosama... Eles...

- O quê?

Ela lembrou-se do sinal que Naruto lhe fez para que não falasse nada e suspirou, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Eles se amavam muito... Tenho certeza que eles estão juntos agora.

- Eu sei. E eles nos amavam muito, também... Eu só queria que o otoosan soubesse que eu não nunca senti raiva dele... – Minato fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. – Mas eu creio que ele saiba disso.

- Tenho certeza que sabe! – Mikoto agarrou a mão de Minato. – Agora vamos... A Sakura obachan deve estar preocupada. Ja ne, otoosama, papa-san! – Mikoto acenou para o vazio e arrastou Minato, que cambaleou enquanto tentava olhar para trás para ver se via algo que Mikoto possivelmente era a única que podia ver.

- Mikoto...

- Sim?

- O otoosan tinha razão quando escreveu isso no epitáfio do papa-san.

- O quê? – Mikoto franziu a sobrancelha de leve e olhou para Minato por cima dos ombros.

- É horrível amar algo que pode ser tocado pela morte.

Mikoto parou de andar e encarou os olhos do irmão.

- Não se preocupa, nii-san. O amor dos dois superou a morte.

Minato pestanejou e um vento frio gelou seu corpo de uma hora para outra, tomando o lugar do vento abafado de antes e essa corrente gelada logo se dissipou. Ele respirou fundo e encarou a irmã, que olhava para ele com um meigo sorriso nos lábios.

- É... Eu posso sentir.

* * *

_Final triste, eu sei; mas eu gostei muito dessa fic, espero que vocês também tenham gostado. Mandem reviews, please. ;)_


End file.
